Jack & Ally Just Doesn't Sound Right
by The Flower Queen
Summary: Jack and Ally used to be best friends. So one day Jack invites Trish and Ally to come to Seaford. Austin and Dez tag along. Kim and Austin feel threatened by how close Jack and Ally are. It gets worse when Trish accidentally revels that they used to have crushes on each other. Meanwhile Jerry and Trish spend a lot of time together, causing Dez to feel a little jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Jerry and Milton were watching a video of a girl singing on Jerry's phone when Jack walked into the dojo.

"Now that girl is really hot," Jerry remarked.

"Don't tell Julie, I said this but she really is," Milton agreed. "I like that she kinda has that bookish look about her." Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Why is everything about books with you?" he muttered, causing Milton to give him a dirty look.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ally Dawson," Jerry answered. Jack's eyes widened.

"Let me see that!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing the phone out of Jerry's hand. "That's Ally. She's actually singing. In front of people."

"Wait, Jack, you know this girl?" Milton repeated.

"Can you get me her number?" Jerry questioned hopefully.

"Ally used to be my best friend back in Miami," Jack replied, completely ignoring Jerry. "We lost touch when I moved here to Seaford. She always hated singing in public. I gotta give her a call." Jack began to walk out of the dojo.

"Can I at least have my phone back?" Jerry called after him. Jack walked back in and handed Jerry, his phone. As he walked back out, dialing a number on his own phone, Kim was coming in.

"Hey who's Jack calling?" Kim asked curiously.

"I'm not talking to you," Jerry snapped crossly, putting his arms over his chest and turning away from Kim. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I said I was sorry," Kim told him with an exasperated sigh.

"Actually what you said was, I'm sorry that you thought I would lie for you," Milton remarked.

"You promised Jack that you wouldn't embarrass me in front of girls I'm lying to," Jerry reminded her.

"I promised no such thing," Kim scoffed. "And by the way, no girl likes to be lied to. If you wanted to impress her, you just tried to be yourself."

"Yeah, like that would have worked," Jerry said sarcastically.

"I give up. You're hopeless," Kim said, shaking her head.

Jack walked back in, looking very happy and excited. "Guess what? I managed to convince Ally to come visit Seaford next week."

"Who is Ally?" Kim questioned, wondering who this Ally girl was and why she got Jack so happy.

"Ally's an old friend. Oh Kim, you will love her. She's so nice, smart, sweet and she loves to dance," Jack explained.

"Aside from the dancing part, she sounds nothing like Kim," Jerry commented. Milton took a step back, preparing for the worst.

Kim spun around. "That's it!" Kim shouted, ready to attack Jerry. Jack quickly stopped her.

* * *

"Trish, you'll never believe who called!" Ally exclaimed as she came running down the stairs to where Trish was reading a magazine at the counter. Austin and Dez were roasting hamburgers.

"Uh, Ally, I'm kind of in middle of something so why don't you go tell Austin who called you," Trish said dismissively.

"Jack called," Ally told her.

Trish's eyes widened and she threw her magazine over her shoulder. "Jack called!" Trish shouted in glee. "As in your Jack." Ally gave her a stern look.

"He's not my Jack," she reminded Trish.

"Ally, you cried for a month when he moved, you didn't even want to work or read," Trish remarked.

Dez gasped overdramatically. Austin hit his shoulder to get him to be quiet.

"I did get a little moody when he left," Ally agreed. "But I've moved on." Ally tried hard not to look at Austin while she said that. "Anyway, he invited us to come to Seaford for the next week. Isn't that great!"

"You bet it is. I'll start packing, right away," Trish told her firmly, racing out of the store.

"Ally, I totally forgot to tell you that Jimmy Starr wants me to sing a new song by next Monday," Austin began.

"Oh, shoot. Well I can always work on it while I'm not hanging out with Jack," Ally told him.

"That's great but we usually work better together so I was thinking maybe Dez and I should come with you," Austin suggested.

"Sounds great," Ally said with a smile, going back upstairs. "I call the airlines and book us four tickets."

Austin smiled and turned back to Dez who was giving him a look. "What?"

"Jimmy Starr gave you a month off," Dez reminded him. "And said that you didn't have to come up with any new songs."

"Who are you? Memory man," Austin said annoyed.

"That would be such a cool superpower!" Dez exclaimed excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Dez asked hopefully, sounding like a little child.

"You have the windowseat, Dez, look outside and see if we have landed," Austin snapped, craning his neck, so he could read Ally and Trish's lips as they talked.

"Whoa, someone's grumpy today," Dez remarked.

Austin sighed. "Sorry buddy. I just want to figure out what Trish and Ally are saying. I know they must be talking about Jack Brewer and I want to know what they're saying about him," Austin explained.

"Wow, dude, you're so jealous," Dez commented with a chuckle.

"Am not," Austin retorted annoyed.

"Yes, you are. Why else would be so obsessive about this?" Dez asked knowingly.

"I am not obsessive about Ally and Jack. I just have a healthy concern," Austin answered crossly.

"Uh-huh," Dez said disbelievingly. "If you're not jealous then why did you insist on us coming with them to Seaford?"

"Because Jimmy said that-" Austin began, only for Dez to give him a skeptical look. "Okay, I admit I'm little worried but not because I'm jealous. I just don't trust the guy. I'm just looking out for her as a friend."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, buddy," Dez said, shaking his head.

"I'm starting to think you're spending way too much time with Trish," Austin remarked. Dez shrugged.

"She's good company while you and Ally are pretending to not love each other," Dez explained, causing Austin to glare at him crossly.

* * *

"Ally!" Jack shouted, hugging Ally as soon as she arrived at the gate.

"Hey Jack, I'm so glad to see you," Ally told him cheerfully.

"Hola, bella damas," Jerry greeted Ally and Trish with a charming smile. When Kim had asked to come with Jack to the airport, Jerry had wasted no time and insisted that if Kim was going, he should be allowed go to.

"Jerry," Jack warned him.

"Debes ser amigo guapo de Jack," Trish remarked, much to everyone but Ally and Jack's surprise.

"Usted habla español?" Jerry asked with a grin.

"Si," Trish answered, smiling brightly at Jerry. "Mi madre me enseñó."

"Can you guys please speak English?" Dez asked annoyed.

"You must be Austin and Dez," Jack guessed. "This is Kim and my not so subtle friend, Jerry. Milton and Rudy couldn't make it. But they can't wait to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Kim said politely, shaking Ally's hand.

"Jack, I can't believe you're doing karate now. Your grandfather must be so proud," Ally said happily.

"That's nothing. I can't believe you're singing now in front of people. You gotta tell me how you overcame your stage fright."

"Well I-" Ally began.

"I helped," Austin cut in hotly. Ally and Jack gave him a weird look. Dez sniggered. "I mean her mom and I helped her."

"Well I can't wait to hear all about it," Jack said with a smile. "Tell me about it while we're getting your bags."

"Great idea. Why don't you guys grab my bags too," Trish commented. Ally and Jack shook their heads amused. They walked away, chatting happily.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to the baggage claim, milady?" Jerry questioned with a smile, offering Trish his arm.

Trish giggled and took his arm and they walked away, leaving Kim, Austin and Dez to stare after them.

"I can't believe they just left us like this," Kim said annoyed.

"I can't believe Trish giggled," Dez commented crossly.

"I can't believe Jack has such better hair then me," Austin remarked irritably.


End file.
